the Ex & the Axe
by Erica St. Evergreen
Summary: One of our favorite Degrassi girls decides to go on a bit of a killing spree because after having her heart broken by so many guys, a girl just snaps.
1. Prologue: Victims

The Ex & The Axe_ is my attempt at writing a slasher fic, inspired by a very disturbing dream I had that dealt with my recent ex-boyfriend and an axe._

_For some reason I found it oh so appealing to have one of the ladies of Degrassi kill off all her exes for various of reasons. I'm sure you'll immediately know which girl it is, which, hopefully, will make the fan fic that much better for you._

_If not, I have other fan fics for your liking _;)

_Do enjoy,_

_-Everest_

**Victums**

The petite girl double and triple checked her list.

Was she really gonna go through this? Was she really going to kill all five of them? She had to, something had set her off, something made her snap. She couldn't place her finger on what had made her decide that she was going to kill, but she knew that once she did, she would feel much better afterwards.

That is, if she didn't get caught, of course.

Again she checked her list:

1. Sean Cameron

2. Chris Sharpe

3. Jay Hogart

4. Peter Stone

5. Craig Manning

She knew it all wouldn't happen in one night, she knew it would take time. Especially with Sean off at basic training and Craig on tour. But she would get every single one of them, if it was the last thing that she did.

But first, she had to change her look. She had a bottle of ruby red hair dye and a pair of scissors. She didn't know _why_ she had to change, but she felt it was necessary. Like, if she dyed and cut her hair, she would no longer be Emma Nelson, but someone else.

Emma stared blankly into the mirror and chopped her hair by the inches until her ends reached her earlobes and her bangs brushed against her eyelashes. The hair was a little uneven, but that was fine with her, cos she was a little crooked herself. Then she went into the bathroom and applied and washed out the dye according to the box. Emma was hypnotized by the red swirling down the drain, she need she was going to be seeing alot of within the next couple of weeks.

She would see to it.


	2. One: Peter Stone

**Peter Stone**

Peter was editing a video for class when he had got the phone call.

Figuring it was Darcy, he answered his phone without even looking at the caller id. "Hey, angel, whats up?"

"Peter, its me," she spoke in a soft seductive voice. "Meet me at our spot. You remember where it is, right?"

Why yes, how could he forget? The picnic table in the forest where he had once planned a picnic for her. The same picnic table where he had confront her about her eating disorder. The same picnic table where. . .

"Emma," he said softly.

"Peter," she said, returning the soft tone. "Meet me there. I _need_ you," and with that, she hung up.

Peter's heart started racing. He always had a soft spot for Emma, no matter how deliciously amazing Darcy was. Peter still had feelings for her, there was just something about Emma that absolutely intrigued and captivated him. She wasn't slutty like Manny and she wasn't prude like Darcy and she wasn't a cheerleader. Peter felt that Emma was the sexy biology teacher that always seemed to drop the chalk on the days she wore a skirt that every boy _dream_ about.

Peter knew how he felt about Emma, but he would never admit it.

Peter Stone does not fall in love, its not in his nature.

Grabbing his coat and a pack of condoms, Peter raced out the door and jumped into his car. Sure, the forest was right down the street from his house, but his car would get him to Emma that much faster.

Emma was sitting upon the bench when Peter finally showed up.

Emma was wearing a short skirt with knee high socks and a black zip up hoodie, her hood covering her choppy red hair. She smiled as Peter approached her, and not because he was eager to see her. Emma got up to give Peter a hug, oh did he hold her close, she could practically feel the hard on through his jeans. _Guess Darcy's not giving it up_, thought Emma.

Peter sighed. "I've missed you, Emma."

Emma half smiled. "Really?"

"Yeah, and obviously you missed me too, right? Because you called me, said you needed me."

Emma almost rolled her eyes. How did she know he was going to gloat? Typical-fucking-Peter. Instead, Emma moaned a little in his ear. "Mmm, yeah, and I see you're all ready for me."

That drove Peter crazy with lust. He groaned as he lifted her up, wrapping her legs around his waist and kissing her hard. Emma wasn't expecting this and she prayed to God that Peter did not feel the 9 inch blade in her knee high sock. She kissed him back though just as ferociously as he kissed her. For some reason, it excited Emma to get Peter's hopes up about a late night romp, she couldn't wait to crush his wetdreams when she stabbed him to death.

Peter laid Emma along the picnic table and took in the long, petite, now redhead girl. She really was the girl of his dreams and he was absolutely _loving_ this new punk rock look of hers. Peter unzipped her jacket to find her wearing nothing but a lacy bra and that drove him even more crazy. _God what this girl _does_ to me, fuck,_ thought Peter as he kissed her neck hungrily.

Emma flipped Peter over so that she was on top of him. As she reached for her blade she thought: _Now heres the part in the horror film where the masked murderer comes out and kills the horny teenage couple. Only this time, the murder is the girl on top of the horny boy._

Emma giggled.

Peter smiled that crooked smile that seems to be programmed in every boy. "What's so funny?" he asked in a husky voice.

"This," and she stabbed Peter right in the throat. Blood splattered over her flat abdonem and Peter involuntarily coughed blood on Emma chest. Emma stabbed him again and again, she lost count of how many times stabbed him because she blacked out for a minute.

Emma climbed off Peter's lap and walked towards the tree where she had hidden her bag behind the tree. She withdrew a black cloth to wipe down her blade and then placed her blade within the box that she had purchased it in. Zipping up her jacket and throwing on her hood, she took Peter's keys and drove his car to his house, and from there she walked home.

"Didn't even compliment my new hair," said Emma, as she slid into her bedroom window. "Asshole," she added.

Emma threw her bag under her bed and went to her desk to cross Peter's name off the list. Now that that was done, she needed a long hot shower to finish off the night.


	3. Two: Memorial

_Sorry for the delay._

_I don't know if you've heard, but I've been on quite the hiatus._

_and now, I'm pretty much starting from scratch when it comes to certain fan-fics. Hopefully, I'll get it together soon._

_So. Without further delay, here's chapter two to _The Ex & the Axe.

_do enjoy. :]_

_-Everest._

**Memorial**

Emma Nelson sat there at her desk and looked at her list. One down, four to go, one down, four to go.

She looked at the slash through Peter Stones name, thinking that killing him wasn't even a challenge. _Darcy_ probably could've killed Peter without even putting any thought into it.

It was a few days later, Peter's body was found the next day by an innocent jogger with her little fluffy pooch. There are no leads and no suspects, which ticked Emma off a little more. _Was murder really this easy, can I really get away with killing five guys?_ she thought. Of course, there was only one way to find out.

Emma put the list back in the draw and got ready for school. She decided the first guy off her list she saw at school would be the one to go next.

"It's a shame about what happened to Peter, isn't it?" said Mr. Simpson in the car.

"Yeah," Emma barely whispered. "I'm gonna miss him alot. We were close."

"You know, if you don't want to go to school today, you don't have to. I'm sure you're mother would--"

"No, Snake, I'm fine, I have to go to school."

Mr Simpson stared at his step daughter long and hard, trying to catch her, but Emma just stared straight ahead. Too busy thinking about which guy would be the one to go next, and whether she would get caught or not.

Barely stepping on the school grounds, Emma heard all sorts of whispers about Peter's death, still. Nothing this controversial or scandalous had happened since the school shooting. Emma didn't know whether to be secretly thrilled that she was causing such a commotion at Degrassi, or to be paranoid that someone was going to find her out.

Though, she'd rather them talk about Peter's death than her new haircut. Some clever asshole came up with the nickname Emo Nelson, she nearly punched him in the face, but Ms. Kwan had heard the insult and given him a detention instead.

Emma was at her locker when her best friend came up to her.

"It's so sad about what happened to Peter. What kind of maniac would stab him to death?" said Manny. "Poor Darcy's a wreck now."

Manny and Emma both looked over Manny's shoulder to see Darcy sobbing at a picture of her and Peter that hung in her locker.

Manny continued. "There's gonna be a memorial for him today, during first period. Anyone can go. Do you want to come with me?"

"Yeah, he was my boyfriend, after all. I'll see you in class."

"Later."

Emma almost walked up to Darcy to send her condolences. But what could she possibly say to Darcy? _ Sorry for your lost, it was my fault_? Emma shook her head, _no, it would be better to keep my space from anyone connected to the victims._ Darcy looked at Emma for a minute, Emma knew Darcy wanted to talk to her, but Emma just walked away.

An announcement during first period was made that anyone that wanted to attend Peter Stones memorial was to quietly leave classroom and join Miss Hatsilakos in the auditorium. Emma Nelson rose from her desk and walked out with Liberty and Manny.

There were probably about twelve people there that actually were grieving Peter's death, everyone else wanted to ditch a class. Emma was surprised to see Chris Sharpe there. She saw him slightly wave at Liberty and burned with anger.

That's when she decided that Chris Sharpe would be the next to go.


	4. Three: Chris Sharpe

**Chris Sharpe**

Emma Nelson was glowing, just absolutely glowing.

She and Manny were at one of the biggest raves that have ever been set up in Canada. They heard about it from Chris, of course. He came up to them after Peter's memorial with flyers.

"Hey, Manny, Emma," he paused and smiled. "Liberty. The timing's probably all wrong with this but uh; ya'll wanna get down at a rave tonight?"

"I thought you hated raves." Emma said with a tone. She really didn't like how Chris was looking at Liberty, like he _wanted_ her or something.

"I don't ma, but its money. So you guy's down or what?"

"Of course we are," said Manny, always down for anything and sometimes anyone. "Right, Em?"

Emma looked Chris dead, no pun intended, in the eye when she agreed to come along. Manny did her signature squeal of excitement, which led them here. At the rave, without Liberty because she had a thousand and twelve boring things to do. After school, Manny had looked up raves and what they're like and how to dress and all that's in between. They were dressed in the brightest, obnoxious and yet fabulous outfits they could come up with [Spikes wardrobe became absolutely destroyed within two point five minutes.] Emma even had on a bright blue wig that was cut into a bob. It was leggings, tutus, and layered tank tops galore.

Of course how outrageous she looked wasn't important to Emma. Getting to Chris and getting Chris alone was important to her. She didn't really know how she felt about Manny being here with her, but then again it gave her a sort of rush to know that someone, hundreds of someone's would be there when she attempted to kill Chris.

_Attempted? Oh no, I am _going_ to kill him. We won't leave until I do._

Emma had a plan; it was very simple and less likely to be traced back to anyone, let alone herself. She had a pill, ecstasy, meth based that was laced with potassium cyanide. For those who aren't familiar with potassium cyanide, it's quite the lethal poison that makes it's takers neck not look to pretty after swallowing. The pill was pink and she had bought it off of one of Jay's friends, without Jay knowing of course. Emma looked up online recipes for making the drug before she even bought the pill, but the figure she could just buy it and then add the poison herself. This is what she did as Manny was in the shower. She had two other pills also, without the poison, one for her and one for Manny.

Chris was onstage spinning his hip hop infused with techno as everyone danced and glow stringed the night away. Emma kept her eyes on him the whole time; she didn't want him to leave without seeing her first. Chris caught Emma's eye and nodded towards her and then held up a five as to indicate when his set would be over. Manny was too busy trippin' balls and rubbing against anyone to even notice Emma and Chris' connection.

"Emma, oh my God this is sooooo amazing. Here, like Spyder give you a back massage!" screamed Manny over the music. Before Emma could even protest she was being thrown in this so called Spyder's lap and was being rubbed downs by what felt like thousands of tiny fingers. Emma didn't want to be there, she wanted to get Chris's attention again so she can get him alone. She wasn't even rolling nearly as hard as Manny was because she didn't even take the pill yet. Emma was going to take it with Chris so he would feel secure about swallowing something so lethal.

Finally, Emma was released from Spyder's tingly clutches and she started to head towards to stage where Chris was about to jump down.

Chris smiled when he saw her. "Wow. You look…"

"Don't say anything," she yelled in his ear. She could barely hear herself talk next to the speaker. "Let's go outside for a bit? I have something for you."

Emma led Chris across the dance floor, stopping occasionally to dance with him. She could tell that Chris was into her, even if it was just for the night. That was okay with her, because this would be his last night alive anyway, so why not make it enjoyable for him?

When they got outside, Chris couldn't seem to keep his hands off her, and Emma loved it. She loved the feeling of giving these boys false hopes and leading them on just like they did her. She loved the way his hands roamed her body, she felt empowered, just like she thought every woman should. Empowered and in control. They kissed and felt each other up as they walked all the way to an alley way between the building it was being held at and some abandon warehouse.

Emma kissed Chris deeply and said, "Let's make this a little more interesting."

Chris took Emma's tank top off to reveal a sparkly green bra. Emma smiled. "But I already find all of this oh so interesting," said Chris.

"Look," Emma pulled a little baggie out of her bra and showed Chris the two pills. "I've been waiting to take it with you all night."

"Emma, you know I'm not into that kinda shit."

"Chris, please. For me. I don't wanna take it by myself. "

They held each other's gazes for a minute.

"Please."

Chris sighed heavily. "All right, fine. Gimme the damn thing."

Emma shrieked. "You're the greatest. I've wanted to try it for awhile now but I never had anyone to try it with. And I figured, you know, since you're always in this kind of scene that would have taken at least one by now or something." Emma said all this while taking each of the little pills out and handing one to him and keeping the other for her. She knew how to tell them apart because Chris's was just a little darker than hers. "Shit, we should have got water, huh? Oh, we'll just use this one on the ground. Can't be too bad."

"That could be piss, Emma," said Chris.

"It's not even remotely yellow." Emma held up the bottle. "For trying something new and exploring new things."

"For hopefully staying alive after this. People die off this shit, man." _Terrible choice in last words_ thought Emma.

They each swallowed their pills, chasing it with the water found on the ground. Emma looked at Chris with her eyes wide open, a big smile and said, "Do you feel anything?"

That's when Chris started choking and choking hard. Emma stared at him with fascination as he choked and tried to hack up whatever he just swallowed. And then, and Emma expected this from the many of stories she's read involving potassium cyanide, his throat exploded. She made sure to dodge out of the way so she didn't return to the rave covered in blood.

When Emma thought that Chris was dead, she took off her blue wig and places it on top of Chris's head. Then she laughed and spun in the air.

"Now you're the one who looks ridiculous!" she said to him and then walked back in to the rave.

Manny found her almost immediately. "Emma! I am having so much fun! Did you meet up with Chris?" She smiled stupidly.

"No, I just missed him. Whatever." Emma's heart was pounding fast; she'd just gotten away with another murder. This time in a public place and yet, for some reason, she wasn't expecting Manny to ask about him so soon.

But this thought passes through because then Manny asked, "Where did your wig go?"

Emma laughed. More relief than from the humor of Manny's question. "Some gay guy wanted it. So I gave it to him."

"Let's get a light shoowwww. Fuck Chris, he likes Liberty anyways. He obviously doesn't have taste."

Emma followed her on to the dance floor, thinking:

_Two down, three to go. Two down, three to go._


	5. Four: Breaking News

**Breaking News**

Chris Sharpe's strange death was all over the news within the next couple of days. Emma Nelson was feeding baby Jack in the living when she first saw the story. Her eyes got real wide and heart immediately started racing.

Next thing she knew Spike was holding her close and trying to calm her down.

"Awh, baby, its okay. I know he was your friend."

Emma wasn't sure why she was crying as hard as she was. She knew for damn sure it wasn't because he was dead. Maybe it was because it was being publicized on TV. Maybe she thought they were going to link her to the murder. Maybe she was having second thoughts about killing off all her ex's and those who screwed her over relationship wise. And suddenly, she didn't want her mother holding her anymore.

"Back off, Mom! You have NO IDEA WHAT I'M GOING THROUGH!" she yelled. Emma ran upstairs to her room and slammed the door behind her. She turned on her TV to watch the rest of the story on her ex-boyfriends death, but it was already over.

The newswoman started to go into another story about how a local high school student turned rock star was coming back to town on tour with a popular band from the States.

Emma went to her desk and pulled out the List from her drawer. For some reason, the guys name seemed to stand out more than the others remaining on the List.

5. Craig Manning

But how would she get to the rock star? She hadn't talked to him in forever, really. They had both went their seperate ways and did their own things. This one might be a tough one, but she knew she'd never have another opportunity to get to him again.

So she called her best friend Manny, another ex of Craig's, to see if she'd seen the news.


	6. Five: a Girl with Bad Intentions

**A Girl With Bad Intentions**

Emma could barely say hi to her best friend before Manny started freaking out about Craig being in town.

"It's just so weird, hearing and seeing him on the news and music television. Like, he took my virginity and now _he's famous_," Manny had said.

Emma was hardly amused, but she pretended like she was anyways. "It is weird, huh? We played together as kids and everything and now he plays music. Are you thinking about going to his show?"

"Uhhh, I don't know, Em. We still aren't on the best of terms. I'm stoked for him and everything, but I don't think me showing up at his show would be such a good idea." Emma nodded on the other end, agreeing with Manny, even though Manny couldn't see her. Emma plopped on her bed as Manny went on saying that maybe Ashley and Ellie would go. Again, Emma nodded. That seemed reasonable. Ellie wrote for her school newspaper as a music columnist and Ashley would most likely be with her. Maybe she could see if they were going as well.

Emma hung up the phone with her best friend and started to plan just how Craig would be dying. She knew she would have to do it after his show, otherwise people would be suspicious.

But then she began to think how brilliant it would be if Craig Manning's first hometown show in God knows how long was cancelled because he was murdered. Emma walked to her desk, opened the draw where she kept her list and pulled out the 9 inch blade she used to kill Peter. Emma looked at her reflection and for a second wondered how she came to be this way. She moved the blade up enough so that she could observe her hair once again and decided that it wasn't so bad afterall. It was different and besides, she really wasn't the first girl of Degrassi to chop all her hair off and go a little dark. Ashley had done the same thing as well.

_Except Ashley didn't try and murder her classmates,_ Emma thought to herself. Then she shrugged her shoulders, "To each their own," she said outloud. Emma wrapped the blade in a towel and stored it at the bottom of her bag, Whether or not she would use it on Craig, she hadn't decided yet. Emma had a feeling that killing Craig would be done effortlessly. I mean, being a rockstar and all, he had to have already been tempted by the rockstar lifestyle. It was possible he was already killing himself with booze, drugs, and girls with bad intentions.

A smile formed upon Emma's face as the lightbulb popped above her head. Maybe she could be one of those girls with bad intentions in order to get close to Craig. Emma called her best friend once again. She had some shopping to do, and Manny was the only one who could help her pick out the sluttiest, ahem, _sexiest_ outfit possible. Not that Manny was a slut or anything, but, you know, she had an eye for that sort of thing.


	7. Six: Dresses and Drugs

**Dresses and Drugs**

Emma and Manny spent a long day that the mall. Manny insisted that Emma go into practically every store and try on every dress and sexy outfit that existed. Emma didn't really feel like herself in any of these outfits, but then again, she hasn't really been herself lately. Eventually, Manny found Emma the perfect cotton dress that had the British flag on it and a cute cardigan to go over it. Emma was a bit annoyed at the fact that they did all that searching for such a simple outfit, but come to find out their extended shopping trip was worth it.

Craig Manning was doing a CD signing at the local store and boy was everyone going nuts.

Craig, naturally looked good, but there was something off about his features that Emma couldn't place her fingers on at first. It was when Manny mentioned how... _wasted away_ he look did Emma notice the bags underneath his eyes and how his nose looked a bit red, like he rubbed against it or wiped at it a lot.

Manny leaned over to her best friend and whispered, "You don't think he's doing any kind of drugs, is he?"

Of course Emma thought he was using some kind of drugs, just look at him! Emma didn't know whether to be relieved that she wasn't the only messed up in the head (whether it be physically or mentally) or to be worried that her old friend wasn't far from death. And that's without Emma trying to kill Craig. The only good thing about seeing Craig like this was that she didn't have to put her knife to use yet for to kill him. Emma could just simply offer Craig drugs, like she did Chris, except she wouldn't have to convince him to do them because clearly he was already all for it.

Emma waited at the end of the line to see their old friend, but Manny grabbed Emma by the wrist and cut every single anxious fan in that line until they were in Craig's eye sight. Despite how upset this made the fans, Craig still smiled that charming smile of his and waved them up to the table after he was done signing a pre-teen forearm and taking a picture with her.

The first thing Craig did was gawk at Emma's new look. Emma was embarrassed, the general Degrassi population had finally gotten use to her new look. "Emma! Manny! How are you? You guys coming to the show tonight?" Craig exclaimed, a little too excited. _Yep, _Emma thought, _he is definitely cranked on something._

Emma nodded. "I might, Manny wasn't too sure though."

"Yeahhh, I have some homework to catch up on otherwise my dad is gonna freak," agreed Manny.

"Awhhh, bummer. I was totally looking forward to playing catch up," said Craig, specifically making eye contact with Manny. Which reminded Emma of the time Craig chose Manny over her in the 7th grade, the reason why she wanted to kill Craig in the first place. Her fingers twitched as though she were going to reach for her knife and slice him in half right then in there, but Emma kept her cool. The time to kill Craig in a more intimate setting would present itself. Speaking of twitching, Emma noticed that Craig was a lot more jittery in his hand gestures than she remembered and that his eyes were glazed over. Emma guessed that he could be on speed or maybe cocaine. She checked his arms for any possible track marks but didn't notice any right away, so Emma guessed that Craig had picked up a coke habit while on his tour. Which made sense, even Snake admitted to trying the drug once or twice in his college years to stay awake through classes after a night of partying.

Manny and Craig set a date the day after the show to go to the Dot and catch up with one another. Well, Craig called it a date, but Manny denied the claim, saying it was merely just grabbing a bite to eat. Emma knew better though, she could just tell by the twinkle in Manny's eye that she enjoyed the attention she was getting from the rock star Craig. Manny claimed she still wasn't going to Craig's show though, "I really do have a lot of homework to do, Em, I'm real close to being the next teen murder on the news." Emma laughed.

Emma rocked herself from left to right on a park swing, nervous as all hell. Emma had a dilemma, a pretty big dilemma. She hit up the same drug dealer who sold her the pills she took with Chris for some coke. She had no idea how much she would need for Craig to overdose without her having to poison him. Emma was still slightly paranoid about Chris's autopsy results coming back and them seeing traces of potassium cyanide in his body, despite the fact she was careful on how much she put in there. Even though she knew that his murder could never get traced back to her. Not only was she unsure of quantity or quality, but her dealer didn't have what she wanted, he only gave her a name and a number.

_Okay, my homie, he's got that fireee blow for you, the purest shit, I swear on my grandmothers grave it__'__s legit. His name's Jay, that's J-a-y, not the letter J and his number is five-five-five, one-one-two-six…_

Emma's heart froze when her dealer had said Jay's name. You mean she had to go through Jay Hogart for drugs to kill Craig? It was so risky! Jay went to school with her and if he saw Craig's death on the news, he'd be able to put two and two together and know she killed Craig with the drugs she bought from him. She felt like she was going to have a panic attack. Every bad and negative possibility started going through her head. What if this and what if that and what if Jay did this?

Finally, Emma took a deep breath and told herself she was not only being paranoid, but ridiculous. Some of the scenarios she thought of were a little far fetched and how would Jay even know she was getting the blow for Craig? Maybe she could say she was getting it for someone else. Yeah, that's what she would do.

Her hands shaking, she dialed Jay's number.

"What do you want?" answered Jay, after three rings.

"Uhm, cocaine?" replied Emma, in a shaky voice.

Jay laughed. "Are you sure that's why you're calling? Who are you anyway?"

Emma cleared her throat. As nervous as she was, she was already irritated with Jay's tone of voice. "It's Emma, Emma Nelson. I need an 8-ball of coke and yes, that's why I am calling."

"Ho, ho. Is that so? Miss Planeteer wants a whole 8-ball of coke? Is this all for you?" asked Jay.

"Doesn't matter. How much and when can we meet up?"

Jay scoffed. Was Emma Nelson really hitting him up for blow? I mean, he knew she had to be going through some shit to cut her hair like it is now, but he'd never thought she would turn to him for drugs. "Let's meet at that playground in an hour. You're not a narc, are you?" He just had to be sure. Just seemed kinda fishy that Emma fucking Nelson wanted an 8-ball of blow.

"How much?"

"We'll discuss that when we meet up. I'm still not sure if you're legit or not."

Emma nodded. "Fair enough. See you in an hour, come by yourself, I don't want anyone but you knowing about this."

Jay repeated her words back to her. "Fair enough."

Now she waited for Jay to show up at the park as she more or less fidgeted in this swing set. Which honestly Emma thought was ridiculous because she didn't feel this nervous when she met up with Peter to kill him.

Finally, Jay sat in the swing next to her, he held her gaze for a minute before finally speaking. There was something about the look that Jay gave her that made it hard for her to look away or even blink. Emma understood that Jay was taking a big risk, like she was, doing this drug deal.

"$150," Jay finally said.

"Uhh, I only brought $100," said Emma, bashfully.

Jay was pissed. "Jesus, Em, how much do you think this shit costs?"

"I don't know, that's why I asked on the phone, you said we would discuss it here. I bought ecstasy for $15 a hit, so I didn't think this would be that much more."

"Well, you're wrong. This shit's the good shit and its expensive." Jay paused. "Wait, you bought rolls off of someone? For what? What in the hell is going on with you?"

Emma smiled wickedly. "Well, Jay, if I told you. I would have to kill you." She got off the swing and stood in front of him. "Now, if you want, you can sell me $100 worth, but I need it now and I refuse to walk away here without any."

Jay held Emma's gaze again. He was intrigued with this new side of hers and yet, a little scared. What did this little girl want with all these drugs?

"I'll sell you $100 worth, but you gotta come back to my place for me to weigh it out proper, I'll even let you test it so you know you're getting your monies worth and aren't wasting your time going out of the way for this. Is that cool?"

Emma agreed.

Jay was gonna find out why she wanted these drugs alright, if he had to drug her up a bit himself.


	8. Seven: Trust Issues

**Trust issues**

Emma didn't remember that Jay Hogart was on her list of victims before she had already stepped foot into Jay's slightly rundown apartment. Emma noticed that the furniture and everything was nice and up to date, but the wallpaper was peeling and the appliances in the kitchen were outdated. She sat down on the couch while Jay continued through his apartment and went into his room. Emma nervously tapped her fingers against the top of her knee high socks and then started fumbling in her purse. She felt relieved that she didn't decide to take her knife out of her bag after all, she might need it.

Jay was nervous also. Apart of him still felt Emma was a narc and he was silently kicking himself for bringing her back to his place where he kept most of his stash and drug paraphernalia. There was a bong sitting in the middle of the kitchen table for Christsakes, what was he thinking? He took a deep breath and grabbed his scale, a mirror, and an old pen he broke apart out of his dresser drawer and returned back into the living room where he saw Emma fidgeting herself. Maybe she wasn't a narc after all. She did admit to previously buying drugs and she had to go to that dealer to get to him and she was willing to come back here and test this coke. Jay just couldn't get past the fact that Emma Nelson was sitting in his living room for drugs, there had to be a reason for this.

Jay placed all the items on the living room table. He watched as Emma stared at those items with wide eyes then threw the coke she was supposed to buy on the table. Emma didn't blink or anything.

"I need to know that you're not a narc, us drug dealers can be paranoid, you see. You don't have any wires on you or anything right?" said Jay.

Emma looked up at him and then stood up. She looked behind her instinctively, making sure that they were the only two in his apartment and glanced at the time. If this ran on any longer, she would be late to Craig's show and she didn't want that. Emma was on Craig's guest list and he mentioned something about the guest list closing an hour after doors opened. Emma sighed heavily and in a swift movement took off her shirt and turned around in a circle.

_Girls got nice tits_, Jay thought. He couldn't help but to stare at her slightly pale, petit body. He was so use to Alex's curves he forgot what it felt like to appreciate a slender, fine body like Emma's, and those _tits_ of hers were almost perfect. Jay could feel himself swelling at the thought of groping them.

_Stay focused, dickhead,_ Jay thought again. He cleared his throat and gestured to her bag. "What about your purse? Anything in that?"

Emma gave him a dirty look and put her shirt back on. "You are not looking in my purse, Jay. I'm not a narc, so can we please get on with this?" she said with a tone. Jay was really testing her patience.

"Okay, okay fine. Sorry, just had to be sure I could trust you."

Emma laughed harshly. "Last I checked, you were the one who gave me a disease, I should be worried about trusting you."

"Ouchhh," said Jay, holding his hand to his chest. "We're still holding a grudge, I see."

Emma rolled her eyes. "I got over it as my body got over the disease you gave me. I was stating that you have no room to talk about trust when you are one of the least trustworthy people I have ever met."

"Then why are you here, Emma?"

"For coke, this is business, not hanging out."

"Who's it for?"

"That's not you're business. Do you badger all your customers?"

"I'm just wondering why a girl like you would buy a drug like this."

Jay was really dragging this drug deal out and she was really starting to get irritated. "Why does it matter if I have the money for it? Now can you please quit wasting my time so I can buy this and get the hell out of here?"

"You got somewhere to be, Nels? I'm a dealer, I got all night, all I do is sit at home and wait for people to hit me up for shit." Jay plopped down on the couch and pulled the living room table close enough so that his knees touch the edge of the table. "Now, I'm gonna prep us some lines, you got somewhere to be? This will definitely get you there quicker." He winked.

"Ugh, fine. But please make this quick, I do actually have somewhere to be."

Jay grabbed the baggie of blow and poured the contents onto the mirror he brought out. Emma noticed the pile looked bigger than it did in the baggie. Jay pulled out his wallet and retrieved his Degrassi school ID out a prepped up four lines of coke for the two of them. Jay made his lines slightly thicker than Emma's which meant he's used the drug before, Emma wasn't surprised. A dealer has to test his own supply every once in a while, right?

"Wait a minute… Isn't Craig's show tonight? Is that where you're going with this?" asked Jay.

Emma looked at Jay and then looked back at the pile of coke. Was she really going to do this? Emma nodded. "Yeah, it is. Can we please get this over with for the millionth time?"

Jay looked at Emma staring at the pile of coke and wondered if she even had the nose for it. This was good shit, the best shit he's ever snorted. He admitted to himself that he was a little worried about the girl, he didn't want anything to happen to her and he for damn sure didn't want it to happen in his apartment. Jay scraped one of the lines back into the pile. "Here's how you do this shit, you take the straw and snort the coke threw it. It's gonna burn a little, but anything you put up your nose is gonna irritate it slightly. The high should come to you almost immediately, okay? Watch me." Emma looked closely as Jay swiftly snorted up both lines in one breath. Jay leaned his head back for a second and snorted again, making sure all the contents stayed in his nose. He took a deep breath before handing Emma the straw. "I want you to take it easy, okay? Here." He handed Emma the straw.

Emma looked at Jay with wide eyes. If Jay could just snort up lines like that, she wondered what Craig would be able to do and if drugs would actually kill him after all. Emma took the straw from Jay's hand and imitated what Jay had just did and boy did it burn, her eyes started to water but snorted again. Then she felt it, the drip. It made the back of her nasal passage numb and her body tingle as the drug made its way into her blood stream. Emma closed her eyes and focused on how the drug was making her body react. Her heart beat faster, her mind started racing, and yet she felt numb. It was an incredible feeling, to feel numb, its all she wanted this whole time after feeling such heartbreak from all these guys.

Emma liked cocaine immediately and Jay could tell by the slightly peaceful look on her face. Jay prepped them another line once he was confident she wasn't going to OD in his living room. Emma railed that line as well before claiming that she needed to leave because of the situation with the guest list. Emma was sniffling all over the place, which Jay thought it was kind of cute. "Here, do this." He placed two fingers by his cheek bone and pulled the skin away from the nose and inhaled. Emma repeated this almost regretted it. She pretty much inhaled a coke filled loogie, but atleast she wasn't sniffling anymore.

Jay laughed at her look of disgust and started weighing the rest of the coke before putting it in its original baggie. Emma gave him the money and started getting ready to leave. Jay didn't know who this girl decided to become or why, but he liked her and he definitely wanted to see her more often.

"Uh, hey, Nels. Do you think we could do this again sometime?" Jay asked Emma before walking her out. "With or without the drugs, doesn't matter."

Emma looked at him. "Why do you keep calling me that?"

"Because the Emma I know wouldn't sit here and do blow with me let alone but it off of me."

Jay wanted a new bad girl to have fun with, did he? She could do that, she could show him just how bad she can get to his very last breath.

Emma smiled that wicked smile of hers again, Jay smiled back. That had to be a yes, right?

"Sure, call me sometime," Emma said, walking out the door. It'll make her job that much easier.


	9. Eight: Craig Manning

**Craig Manning**

When Emma climbed through her window to change quickly before the show, she couldn't believe two things. One, that she had agreed to hang out with Jay Hogart again. Two, that she hadn't killed him in the first place. Maybe it was because the idea of killing two guys in one night was just too much, maybe because he'd given herself something that had made her feel good without killing someone. She wasn't sure, but she was sure that she would kill him eventually. After all, she only had three guys left, two after tonight.

Emma had about 30 minutes to get ready and another 30 minutes to arrive at the venue before the guest list closed and she was screwed. She spent the last of her extra money on the coke that rested in her bra, so she wouldn't have money for a last minute ticket and really didn't feel like dealing with a scalper. She hastily put on some make up and didn't even bother with her hair that she noticed the color was already fading away. Emma made a mental note to re-dye it soon, the color red was really growing on her considering the amount of blood she had seen lately.

Spike came down to Emma's room while she was putting on her dress. She was glad to see that her baby girl was going out, despite her friends deaths. Spike had been worried about her daughter since the drastic haircut and dye job and Peter and Chris dying only escalated that. Of course, her daughter didn't want to talk about her feelings on the matter, so she was left wondering if her little girl would be okay.

"Hey, baby, what're you getting into tonight?" she asked her daughter, trying to not show just how excited she was. I mean, what a killer dress that was! It showed off her legs so well, it almost took her back to high school. _Before_ she got pregnant, of course.

"Oh, Craig's in town. He's performing, I'm going to support him," Emma answered, casually. Despite the fact that she was a dark and slightly depressed girl who murdered her ex-boyfriends, she wanted to come off as a normal teenager to her parents. "How do I look?"

"You look great! I wish I would've known sooner about his show, I would've loved to go." Emma looked at her mom horrified. "Of course, I have to stay here and watch baby Jack, though. Certainly too late to get a baby sitter."

Emma let out a sigh of relief. "I wasn't planning on going until Manny and I bumped into him at the mall. He was giving out _autographs_ and taking _photos_ with his fans," Emma teased. "So weird seeing him as this huge rockstar."

Spiked gossiped with her daughter. "_I know!_ I remember when he was a baby and oh, what about when he was this like, brooding photographer?" Emma laughed. "And then just like his Uncle Joey he started making music and now look at him. Crazy, right?"

"Totally," Emma agreed. It was nice talking to her mom like this, she missed it and wished it happened more often. But she was so busy running a salon and raising Jack that there just wasn't enough time for Emma.

_Maybe if she paid more attention to her daughter, she wouldn't be killing off her exes._

Spike looked at her daughters outfit again in awe, her first born really was growing up right before her very eyes. But she couldn't help thinking that there was something missing from her outfit. "You're probably gonna be totally embarrassed but I have the perfect jacket and boots to go with that dress. If you don't mind?"

Emma chuckled. Of course her mom would want to dress Emma up a bit, she should've went to her for fashion advice in the first place. She was the perfect person to know exactly what to wear to these kinds of things after all. "Yeah, sure. I'll meet you upstairs because I have to leave, like, right now."

"Okay, meet you in the living room!" And with that, Spike jetted upstairs to fetch her old leather jacket and matching ankle boots.

Emma grabbed her bag, she already took her blade out, knowing that she wouldn't be able to take any weapons into the show. This was something that worried her. What if Craig didn't overdose right in front of her? How else was she supposed to kill him without a weapon? She prayed that these disadvantages would work in her favor regardless and met up with her mom upstairs.

It took what seemed like forever for Emma to get out the front door. She started her walk to the tram station that would take her close to where Craig was playing his show at. She looked at the time on her clock and saw that she still had a good 45 minutes to get there for the guest list would be close. Her travels would leave her a good 15 minute gap to get a good spot in front of the stage.

Emma made it to the venue and entered the venue without any trouble. Craig not only put her on the guest list, but he had her as his plus one, meaning she had access to be backstage and everything. They didn't even search her, which meant she could've got her knife in. Emma tried not to get irritated at the fact and found a spot on the side of the stage where she wouldn't be seen by the audience. She didn't want that many people to be able to identify her or remember seeing her at this show once she killed Craig. Not that she knew any idea on how to do so anyway, but it was still a precaution she had to take.

Craig was setting up, tuning his guitar, and making sure the microphone was leveled when he noticed Emma. He smiled and waved frantically and she returned the same smile and frantic wave. Emma couldn't tell if she was actually that excited or still high from the coke.

That reminded her that she still had more coke and kind of wanted to do some of it while Craig continued setting up. Emma traced her thumb over her lace covered palm and felt the little baggie of coke she bought from Jay only several hours ago. She wondered whether to invite Craig for some pre-gig lines or to just sneak off to the bathroom by herself.

Emma decided the company would be nice. She decided doing a drug with someone would make it less of a habit and more of a hobby, she wanted to make her new drug use a positive thing. Emma caught Craig's eye and then waved him over. The way Craig had walked over to her you would've thought he was a loyal puppy, eager to play. Emma thought back to the night she killed Peter and how eager he had been to play, _with all nine inches of my blade_, chuckled Emma to herself.  
"What's up? You ready to see me rock out tonight?" asked Craig, showing off his guitar. He had the whole Sid Vicious look going for him, just like at that 80s dance back in 7th Year for her. Except this time, he didn't look like he was trying hard, he looked like the real deal. He looked strung out, grungy, and ready to play. Emma felt her body wave in tingles as she took in Craig's overall appearance.  
It was high school all over again.

"Yeah, totally," Emma said, with a bashful smile. "I've been waiting all day for this."

"Right on!" Craig exclaimed, that was what he liked to hear.

Emma grabbed his hand. "Wanna do some coke?" she asked him. No use beating around the bush if he had to play shortly.

Craig looked at Emma with a mixture of looks. Surprise. Shock. Interest. Did Mr. Simpson's step-daughter just ask if he wanted to do drugs with him?

Then he smiled and squeezed Emma's hand tighter. This was also something he liked to hear. "Let's go to my dressing room real quick, but it has to be quick."

Emma nodded. Craig led her through the curtains and down a hallway to his dressing room. The dressing room kind of reminded her of Jay's apartment, in the sense that it felt run down as well. There were taggings, posters, and band stickers all over the walls and along of the edge of the mirrors. The couch was all beat up and probably older than she was and the coffee table in front of it was covered in random carvings.

Craig noticed the problem immediately and grabbed a magazine that was laying around. Hayley Williams from Paramore was on it, but Emma hardly notice because once Craig laid down that magazine, Emma dumped a pile of coke over her face. Craig then dug into his pocket and threw something at Emma. It was a guitar pick.  
"Just do a bump or two for now, we'll finish the rest afterwards. No one will come in here," Craig directed. "Just scoop it in their like a shovel, it's how I do my blow all the time. I think it's artistic, in a way. I don't know." Craig grabbed his guitar pick from his acoustic and helped himself to the coke. Emma watched how he scooped and snorted the drug before doing it herself, she was new to this whole thing and didn't know there were multiple ways to do one drug. They don't exactly teach you these things in high school, Emma wondered where did Craig and Jay learn about this stuff.

Craig continued. "I didn't know Emma Nelson would be doing this stuff though," you could tell by his tone of voice that he was more intrigued than discouraged by this. He did another bump and looked at the magazine cover with Hayley Williams coke-covered face on it. "With that hair, you kind of look like this girl underneath there. But with that get up you're wearing now, you kind of look like Nancy."

"Uhhh, Nancy?" Emma asked. The way Craig looked at her made her nervous. It was high school, all over again. Even then she understood that her crush on Craig would never actually go anywhere, but when he chose Manny over her, she was outraged. She couldn't help it. The look Craig gave her now though, stated the complete opposite of that high school choice.

Craig wanted Emma this time, there was no doubt in Emma's mind. She would use this as an advantage.

"Yeah, Nancy! Sid's girlfriend, you know the bass player from the Sex Pistols? Sid Vicious and Nancy Spungen?" Craig checked the time. "Shit, I gotta get on stage. Put all the stuff away and we'll do more after my set," he kissed Emma on the cheek. "Maybe back at my hotel room?"

Emma smiled mischievously. Biting her lower lip, she nodded in agreement. Craig rushed out the dressing room to get on stage while Emma did another bump of coke. When she put it away, she watched as the coke slid down the fiery lead singer's portrait to reveal what she actually looked like. Emma decided Craig was ridiculous, she looked nothing like Hayley Williams.

Craig was on point tonight, he could feel it in his fingertips as he strummed his acoustic and sang all the crowds favorite songs. He could do no wrong. He loved the euphoric feeling he got when he played on stage loaded, though he tried not to do it often so he could still appeal to the good girls who weren't ready to be bad yet. Craig glanced to his left and saw Emma dancing, enjoying herself. She had taken her jacket off long ago and was just donning the British flag dress and heels. _Would you get a load of Emma Nelson? _ Craig thought to himself for about the hundredth time tonight. He still couldn't believe that this is who Emma Nelson grew up to be.

Craig's set ended and Emma was sweating her ass off. Craig told her how he was doing another meet and greet and to just meet him in the dressing room, so that's what she did. She sat there, in his dressing room, in silence. Her ears rang, her heart was beating like crazy, she could feel the adrenaline pumping. Emma went over to the snack table and started munching on some of the carrots. _Think, Emma, think,_ she kept saying to herself. How could she kill Craig without making it obvious that it was her. She was almost grateful she didn't have to stand out there with him during his meet and greet, if she did have to make it obvious, at least no one would be able to point in her direction.

Craig had drove himself to his own gig. He still drove the same car he did back in high school, claiming it was a sentimental thing. Craig talked a lot on coke, Emma noticed, but she didn't mind. She did, in fact, miss Craig and wanted to know what he was up to. It was nice to hear someone talk about something worth hearing about other than the latest gossip or all those _tragic_ and _untimely_ deaths of her fellow classmates. Emma wondered if Craig got a suite or just a regular hotel room, she couldn't wait to continue partying with the rock star.

They reached their destination. Emma's stomach dropped along with her jaw.

"This hotel looks really familiar," she said, shortly.

"Yeahhhh, I was bullshitting about the hotel. Why waste hard earn cash when you have an uncle that lives here? Not to mention that this is where it all started. You know, it has sentimental value to me."

A lot of things did. Emma was angry and scared. There was no way she could kill Craig in her parent's best friend's house and there was no way she could get away with it if she did. What was the point in her even going out tonight if she _didn't_ kill Jay and she _couldn't_ kill Craig?

Craig saw how upset she was. "Hey, Emma, cheer up. Hotel's aren't all that great. Let's go to the studio, have some real fun."

So to the studio they went. Spinner's drum set was still there, as well as the ridiculously expensive guitar that Craig bought that one time. It was almost as if Craig never left in the first place, everything in the garage was the same. Emma was never there for their practices but she could almost picture it happen as she stepped into the room. Craig plopped down on the couch and patted the spot next to him.

When Emma sat next to him, he reached into the side of the couch and pulled out a little box. In this box, there was a few joints and his own little stash of coke. Emma shook her head. "I don't smoke, Craig," she said.

Craig laughed. "You'll snort coke but you won't smoke weed? Weed is the lesser of these two evils and when these two evils are put together it's amazing," he sparked one of the joints. "Smoke with me, Em."

"But Joey…"

"Him, Caitlin, and Angie aren't even here. Smoke, I'll prep lines."

Emma gave in and took the joint from Craig's hand. The first hit she took was too big, so she kept coughing and coughing until Craig finally got her a bottle of water. By the time she had gotten over her fit, Craig had prepped multiple lines for the two of them. There were at least eight lines.

Emma looked at Craig, shocked. If only he knew this was just her second time doing lines, maybe he wouldn't have prepped so many of them. Emma didn't get a chance to speak up, though, because Craig kissed her. "Ready to be up all night?"

_You were supposed to be dead by the end of the night!_ Emma thought, but she smiled anyway.

That was the last part she clearly remembered about that night. The next day, she woke up in Craig's arms, no longer feeling frustrated or irritated at the fact she didn't kill him. It was almost as if he had made up for picking Manny over her in high school. I think she even remembered him apologizing for that. Emma saw her dress draped casually over Spinner's drum set and Craig's pants by the microphone stand. That's when she remembered that Craig sung her a song with his pants around his ankles because she dared him to and her dress had only come off because he dared her to run around the house in her underwear in return.

Emma looked at Craig, sleeping soundly and saw bite marks and a couple hickeys on his neck and chest. _So we did hook up,_ thought Emma while nodding to herself. Looking at Craig sleep turned into _watching_ Craig sleep, she watched as his chest rose and fell in time with his breathing and thought how easy it would be to just smother him. She remembered she was in Joey's house and thought against it. Emma quietly and cautiously made her way out of Craig's grasp and collected her things.

Before she left, she decided to use the bathroom before her travels. When she entered the house, Joey was sitting there, reading the paper and enjoying his coffee. Emma cringed, Joey exploded with laughter.

"He said you guys were out of town," growled Emma.

"Of course he did, sweetie. Need a ride home?"

"No, thanks. I'd rather continue this walk of shame," she said and walked out the front door without even using the bathroom.

Emma thought about all the shit Craig has put Manny, Ashley, and Ellie through and wondered why no one decided to kill him before.


	10. Nine: Forgotten

**Forgotten**

The petite girl pulled out her list of victims for the first time in weeks.

Emma had picked up a habit, actually, two habits. One was coke and the other was Jay, though when she thought about it, the two went hand in hand. That was the first time she called those two things a habit, at first she called them distractions. Her distraction from killing was Jay, her distraction from Jay was coke, and she tried to make it so that her distraction from picking up a slight coke habit would be killing but Jay always got in the way.

_Why does Jay keep getting in the way? Isn't he supposed to be dead? _Emma would ask herself this often.

Jay was an escape from everyone and he provided a drug that was an escape from everything and Emma liked that. The two of them hardly had anything in common when it came to books (Jay didn't read them) music (Emma didn't like hard rock or rap music) or anything really. It was when the two were together on the drug that brought them together was when they were on point. There was just something about the powered drug that played into their chemistry that Emma liked the most. Everything made sense when she had coke pumping through her veins as Jay pumped into her between his sheets.

Emma was getting comfortable with Jay when she should have been getting rid of him. Now this complicated things, with Peter and Chris, she hadn't talked to them in months, so when she killed them, she was not an immediate suspect. She had been with Jay so much in the last couple of weeks people had already dubbed them a couple without them even making it official themselves. Did people think it was love? She didn't know, but she couldn't depend on their rumored love alone to support any case that would make her look innocent. And Jay was a drug dealer? Who knows what killing him could spiral into. So she had to plan everything perfectly, this couldn't be a hastily planned murder like Peter and Chris's murders. She had to play her part very well.

Manny Santos hadn't been up to much lately. With Emma always with Jay, she pretty much focused on her studies and even would hang out with Liberty every once in a while. Even with the minor distractions, she still constantly thought about Emma.

Manny was worried what Emma had gotten herself into with Jay. Though Emma went to school and kept her grades up, something was off about her. Manny noticed a change in Emma, it seemed like Emma calculated every move she made recently. The two didn't hang out often, but when they did it was like Emma was hiding something from her.

But Manny was too scared to snoop around or question Emma herself. If Emma was dating Jay and hanging out with people he considered to be friends, she did not want to offend or get herself involved. She had asked Spinner's advice on the matter, but he didn't really have much advice to offer except if Emma was in too deep with Jay than it may be too late for her. Manny could understand that Emma was maybe grieving all deaths that kept coming up but she didn't get why Emma would want to be around Jay of all people to do so.

Unless Emma picked up a habit or two from Jay.

Once Manny had accepted the possibility that her best friend was more than likely doing drugs and other bad things with Jay Hogart, she called up the one person that could probably help with the matter. Someone who knew Emma just as well as they knew Jay. Someone who was presumed to be the bad guy, but was really misunderstood and a good guy at heart.

Sean Cameron.


End file.
